kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusuke Godai
This article refers to the main 'Kamen Rider Kuuga' in the Kamen Rider Kuuga series . For the first Kamen Rider Kuuga, see Riku. For the alternate Kamen Rider Kuuga, see Yusuke Onodera. Yusuke Godai (五代 雄介, Godai Yūsuke), born in Hokkaidō on March 18, 1975, with a blood type of O is a happy-go-lucky and honest person that fights to protect everyone's smile as Kamen Rider Kuuga (仮面ライダークウガ, Kamen Raidā Kūga). He and his younger sister, Minori, lost their mother while they were both young and their father at Afghanistan when they were older, living with their father's friend Tamasaburo Kazari. Biography On the day he returns from Indonesia to Japan at the Airport, Yusuke's life changed the day that he visits Sakurako Sawatari (with a mask for her), who was helping in Professor Natsume's archaeological finding of the Linto Tribe and a mummified corpse, whose disruption marked the unsealing of a strange monster that attacks the archaeologists. Receiving a distress call from them, Yusuke makes his way to the excavation site, seeing the light that marks the rebirth of the Grongi Tribe. By the time he arrived the scene at daybreak, he finds the police investigating the area and meets detective Kaoru Ichijo, finding a strange belt tied to the visions he's been seeing. He later meet Ichijo and he and Sakurako are brought to police station to learn the archeologists were all slaughtered by the mysterious monster, later referred to as "Unidentified Lifeform 0", before being given the Arcle to translate the markings on it. However, as they leave, the two encounter the Grongi Zu-Gumun-Ba attacking the station upon being revived, Yusuke puts on Arcle to fight him, resulting with the belt fusing onto him as he assumes Kuuga's Growing Form and saves Ichijo from the Grongi, the detective recognizing Yusuke. After 11 hours of rest, Sakurako suggests they return to Tokyo as they are visited by Ichijo who tells him not to meddle in police affairs and go to Tokyo to see Shuichi Tsubaki. Later that night, Yusuke goes against Ichijo's wishes to help fight Zu-Gooma-Gu, only to be beaten by the stronger monster and later get chewed up by Ichijo. But after seeing the daughter of the late Professor Natsume cry over her father's death, Yusuke's resolved to fight for the sake of keeping people from suffering which led him to assume Mighty Form, taking the name of "Kuuga" as he saves Ichijo from Gooma and destroys Gumun. Starting with inspector Kaoru Ichijo, Yusuke eventually gains the trust of the police force by receiving the TryChaser 2000 from Ichijo. While brought to Doctor Shuichi Tsubaki for a confidential check-up, Yusuke learns that the Arcle's fusion onto him is more complex as it had spread vein-like connections into his muscular and nervous systems. During his first battle with Zu-Badzū-Ba, Kuuga assumes Dragon Form and eventually masters it with Sakurako's aid to kill Badzū. Then while fighting Me-Bajisu-Ba, Kuuga assumes Pegasus Form but was overwhelmed by his enhanced senses as Bajisu escapes, vowing revenge on Kuuga. Unable to change, Yusuke decides to help Ichijo by finding Mika Natsume, who is on the verge of being suicidal when her father's murderer not yet caught. After talking Mika into letting things resolve themselves over time, Bajisu attacks and Yusuke is able to effectively use Pegasus Form's power to kill the Grongi sniper. While dealing with Me-Giiga-Gi, and Minori's apprehensive feelings for being Kuuga, Yusuke is able to become Titan Form to defeat Giiga after convincing Minori that it all be right. Yusuke later meets Junichi Chono, a young man who lost his faith in humanity and thought to be able to relate more the Unidentified Lifeforms. However, his encounter with Me-Biran-Gi said otherwise when Kuuga saves the boy before killing the Grongi. During the fight however, Yusuke felt the reawakening of the Gouram as it was excavated and whirled to life to make its way towards him, providing its power for him to counter Me-Gyarido-Gi. Later, when poisoned by Me-Ginoga-De, Yusuke manages to survive the near death experience due to the Amadam countering the poison when induced with shock therapy, allowing him to arrive to the police's aid to destroy Ginoga and later his clone. But since then, Yusuke begins to felt a numbing pain during his next few battles as Kuuga against stronger Grongi, learns that it may be tied to a greater power that maybe needed as he believes that stronger Grongi will eventually appears. After training to bring out the "golden power" with Enokida's help, Yusuke's battle against the promoted Go-Garima-Ba leads to an upgraded version of Kuuga's Titan Form, Rising Titan Form. The next two fights allow Yusuke to become bring Rising Pegasus Form and Rising Dragon Form while learning that the Arcle had fused further into his body. After healing from being wounded by Go-Gamego-Re, Yusuke meets Chono as he took up being an artist since their last encounter before he finds the Grongi and kills him once achieving Rising Mighty Form, accidentally causing mass devastation. Because of the incident, the BeatChaser 2000 would not to be given to Kuuga as the Go-Badā-Ba finally begins to play, saving Kuuga as his final victim. While Ichijo convinces his fellow officers, Yusuke is aided by Sugita in tracking down Badā until Ichijo arrives with the Beat Chaser which allows Kuuga to destroy Badā. However, the incident with the sadistic Go-Jaraji-Da, influences Yusuke's behavior for the worse, causing him to subconsciously assume Kuuga's Ultimate Form while killing the Grongi in a brutal rage. Later, Yusuke goes to Enokida when she wanted to investigate the reason on how he can turn everyday objects into weapons like the Go Grongi before going after Go-Zazaru-Ba when she went up against an evolving Gooma, worried that two Grongi fighting each other was a very bad omen. This is made worst when Yusuke learns the "Kuuga" character not of Linto origin, but is actually an incomplete Grongi character and may be tied to Number 0, later revealed as the Grongi lord N-Daguba-Zeba when he arrived to slaughter Gooma before making his way to Tokyo for end-game. Yusuke's fears of their relation were confirmed as Sakurako fully translated the Linto text and the Grongi characters on it, revealing his mental wellbeing during the incident with Jaraji while understanding that he'll be alright as long as he doesn't fight out of hate. After learning from Enokida that the Grongi may also share Kuuga's ability to change form, Yusuke leaves when Go-Jāza-Gi makes her move. During a flawed attempt to get her, Kuuga senses Daguba and got wounded while his guard was down before he finally kills Jāza in the next confrontation. After a post-discussion of the recent Grongi/Kuuga connections after the death of Go-Baberu-Da, Yusuke makes his way to the 12 Arikawa Group Flute Competition, having brush in with Daguba before arriving to the Arikawa Group building after a hostage situation is resolved with Mika traumatized by the incident. As he escorts Mika to her train for home, Yusuke tells her not to run away even if things get scary. During the battle with the last of the Go Grongi, Go-Gadoru-Ba, Kuuga is overwhelmed by the Grongi's ability to assume forms similar to his own. Severely wounded as a result, Yusuke is brought to the hospital where after a question of ethics, Tsubaki agrees to induce an electro-therapy charge after his heart gave out. By the time he leaves the hospital, Yusuke arrives to the stadium where Gadoru is fighting Ra-Dorudo-Gu. However in the ensuing rematch, Kuuga assumes the dark-armored Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form to kill Gadoru. With all the Grongi warriors dead, Daguba finally reveals himself, overpowering Kuuga's Amazing Mighty Form and cracking the Amadam while killing numerous people before taking his leave, sparing Kuuga so he can get even stronger. Knowing that he has no choice but to break his word and assume that form, Yusuke visits to his friends one-by-one, knowing that he may not come back, with Sakurako realizing his intentions as Daguba finally makes his move, telling Yusuke to meet him at Mount Kuro. With Ichijo joining him, Yusuke tells him to shoot him in the Arcle should he go berserk and becoming the entity that bring ultimate darkness, though the officer is reluctant to do that. Once assuming Ultimate Form, powered by his gentle nature rather than hatred, Kuuga battles Daguba to the point of exhaustion and nearly getting himself killed. Three months after the final battle, Yusuke had begun a new adventure to travel the world, starting at a Cuban beach where he helps some kids before walking off. He most likely regained the ability to assume his Rider Forms, due to recent crossovers. Later appearances in Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions Kamen Rider Decade *In the version of Kamen Rider Decade episode 31 shown in reruns, an unidentified Ultimate Kuuga, with black eyes, appears as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions, who antagonize Decade after he failed in his mission of saving the worlds. When more Riders appear and the Rider War starts, Kuuga seemingly reverts to Mighty Form and boards the TryChaser 2000, although he's knocked out during the conflict. In the original version of the episode, the Ultimate Kuuga in the final battle was a brainwashed Yusuke Onodera, but all references to his identity are removed in the rerun version, which just makes him appear as another member of Wataru's group. Tv-Asahi site also lists this Kuuga as a separate character. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider Kuuga, Mighty Form, appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders . He reappears alongside the other Heisei era Riders, fighting against Gurongi that allied themselves with Shocker and other Kamen Rider villains from the 40 years of the franchise. Kuuga defeats N-Gamio-Zeda who had become one of Shocker's executives and stops the Gurongi's offensive. Afterwards, he joins up with every other Rider for a final battle against the Great Leader of Shocker. *When all the Riders board their vehicles for a combined attack against the Great Leader, Kuuga goes with the Rising BeatGouram. **Although Kuuga's human form isn't shown in the movie itself, he has no lines and isn't listed in the credits, Kuuga is confirmed to be Yusuke Godai by the movie's official website. http://www.all-rider.jp/character/index.html lists Kamen Rider Kuuga as Godai Yusuke Kamen Rider Fourze *The previous Riders, Kuuga among them, are remembered as urban legends. In episode 2, there's brief new video footage of four past Riders, including Kuuga. Kuuga's video footage shows him in Mighty Form facing three Gurongi who look similar to Zu-Gooma-Gu in Ultimate Form, Zu-Zain-Da and Me-Badjisu-Ba. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen and X as the Kamen Riders and are attacked by a giant and .]] Kuuga, among the majority of the Kamen Riders, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which resulted in the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai joining forces to defeat both Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Kiva is being shown when he is teamworked with Tsukasa at first (as Decade in Ichigo form) while riding his TryChaser 2000. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Kamen Rider Kuuga In all versions, Kamen Rider Kuuga (known simply as Kuuga, in the original series) is a fighter who fought the Gurongi, assuming his Rider form through the Arcle, which was created by the Linto Tribe. However the symbol for "Kuuga" is not a native character that came from the Linto but is actually an incomplete Gurongi character, tied to N-Daguva-Zeba who, like Kuuga, possesses an Amadam. So in theory, Kuuga's form may actually be based off Daguva himself and the Arcle was created to mimic his abilities. Kuuga's Forms Kuuga is the Kamen Rider with the third most forms to date (when adding both the forms assumed by Godai and Onodera), 14 in total, one shy from Kamen Rider Double with 15 different forms, and 115 shy from Kamen Rider OOO with 129 different forms (if you exclude the Random Combos involving Medals from the Movies or anywhere outside the series). Aside from his first form, Growing Form, he had four base forms that he relied on and would upgrade throughout the series, and in Decade, even Ultimate Form also gained an upgrade which he can alternate in between by saying . His armor and eyes would change color depending on the form. Like the Go-Gurongi, Kuuga can alter any item he has into a weapon by temporary changing its atomic structure. - Standard Forms= Similar to his predecessor, Riku, Yusuke used these forms to fight the Gurongi Tribe. - Dragon= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム, Doragon Fōmu) is a azure form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Kuuga to and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Kuuga less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod (ドラゴンロッド, Doragon Roddo) staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is "Splash Dragon" (スプラッシュドラゴン, Supurasshu Doragon), an aerial thrust attack to the torso. - Pegasus= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weigh't: 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Pegasus Form '(ペガサスフォーム, ''Pegasasu Fōmu) is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Kuuga to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form and become unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the '''Pegasus Bowgun (ペガサスボウガン,'' Pegasasu Bōgan'') crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ichijo's hand gun. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus" (ブラストペガサス, Burasuto Pegasasu), an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. - Titan= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 Titan Form (タイタンフォーム, Taitan Fōmu) is a purple herculean form where his defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. He uses the Titan Sword (タイタンソード, Taitan Sōdo) that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan" (カラミティタイタン, Karamiti Taitan), a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. }} - Rising Forms= By allowing himself to be the conduit for electricity to power the Amadam, Yusuke Godai obtained upgraded versions of his standard ones. Known as Kuuga's Golden Power for its additional gold trimmings and extensions and the mark of power (chikara written in ancient Linto writings) on the back of Kuuga's hands. - Dragon= *'''Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 92 kg (202.8 lbs) (Rising) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2 t. (Rising) **'Normal kicking power': 5 t. (Rising) **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) (Rising) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form was later upgraded by the golden power into Rising Dragon Form (ライジングドラゴンフォーム, Raijingu Doragon Fōmu), gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the''' Rising Dragon Rod''' (ライジングドラゴンロッド, Raijingu Doragon Roddo) voulge and his finishing move has improved into the "Rising Splash Dragon" (ライジングスプラッシュドラゴン, Raijingu Supurasshu Doragon). - Pegasus= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weight': 99.9 kg. (220.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Once upgraded to Rising Pegasus Form (ライジングペガサスフォーム, Raijingu Pegasasu Fōmu), Kuuga can hold the form for 30 seconds more for a total of 1 minute and 20 seconds, and uses the Rising Pegasus Bowgun (ライジングペガサスボウガン, Raijingu Pegasasu Bōgan) for his "Rising Blast Pegasus" (ライジングブラストペガサス, Raijingu Burasuto Pegasasu). This attack may uses up to three arrows. - Titan= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 122 kg. (268.9 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 This was the first of Kuuga's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming Rising Titan Form (ライジングタイタンフォーム, Raijingu Taitan Fōmu). As a result, Kuuga uses the Rising Titan Sword (ライジングタイタンソード, Raijingu Taitan Sōdo) for the "Rising Calamity Titan" (ライジングカラミティタイタン, Raijingu Karamiti Taitan) finisher. But Kuuga can create a second Rising Titan Sword to use in the stronger "Double Rising Calamity Titan" (ダブルライジングカラミティタイタン, Daburu Raijingu Karamiti Taitan) attack. }} - Amazing Mighty= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 125 kg. lbs. *'Ability perimeters:' **Punching power: 35 t. **Normal kicking power: 50 t. **Maximum jump height: 60m (196 ft., 10 in.) **Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **Sense: x10 **Finishing Attack Power: 75 t. (Amazing Mighty Kick) By episode 46, Kuuga's Mighty Form was advanced into the black-armored Amazing Mighty Form '(アメージングマイティフォーム, ''Amējingu Maiti Fōmu), with the Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs for use of the "Amazing Mighty Kick" (アメージングマイティキック, Amējingu Maiti Kikku) dropkick attack. - Ultimate= *'''Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 80 t. **'Normal kicking power': 100 t. **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) **'Sense': x10,000 His most dangerous form, Ultimate Form '(アルティメットフォーム, ''Arutimetto Fōmu) combines all the powers of the other forms, Ultmate Kuuga has a much different design colored black with gold (and a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the headcrest, a black belt core and spiky-looking armor. Originally a risk is that the user would lose control and become like Daguba, a monster bent on killing everything in its way. However, due to Godai's gentle nature, he retains his will as he uses the new form against Daguba, retaining the red eye color of Mighty Form as opposed to the original black eyed color. When in battle, Ultimate Kuuga is able to see a monster's human form, every single attack from Kuuga Ultimate causes his opponent to bleed, despite the enemy's powerful armor. This form can also utilize the same powers as Daguba including Pyrokinesis, along with the ability to utilize the Dragon Rod, Pegasus Bowgun, and Titan Sword, all in Rising form. However this ability was never shown along with the Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the "Ultimate Kick" (アルティメットキック, Arutimetto Kikku), which is the strongest version of his Rider Kick, easily capable of destroying the entire world. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ultimate Kuuga is also capable of the "Ultimate Punch'" (アルティメットパンチ, ''Arutimetto Panchi) finisher, a punch coated with hot flames. This form was also called the 'Supreme Warrior '(最高戦士, Saikō Senshi). }} Kuuga's Arsenal *Arcle - Kuuga's transformation belt. *Gouram - A mysterious, stag beetle-shaped entity that asissts Kuuga. *TryChaser 2000 - Kuuga's bike. The bike can combine with the Gouram to become TryGouram. *BeatChaser 2000 - Kuuga's secondary bike after TryChaser 2000 was destroyed. Like TryChaser 2000, the bike also able to combine with Gouram to become BeatGouram. The BeatGouram can be powered up with Kuuga's golden power to become Rising BeatGouram. *Mighty Anklet - Used in Kuuga Rising Mighty Form and Amazing Mighty Form. *Dragon Rod - Used in Kuuga Dragon Form. **Rising Dragon Rod - Used in Kuuga Rising Dragon Form. *Pegasus Bowgun - Used in Kuuga Pegasus Form. **Rising Pegasus Bowgun - Used in Kuuga Rising Pegasus Form. *Titan Sword - Used in Kuuga Titan Form. **Rising Titan Sword - Used in Kuuga Rising Titan Form. Appearances in other media Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kuuga video game Yusuke appears as Kuuga in the ''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' video game. The player may play as Kuuga in his Mighty, Dragon, Pegasus, Titan, Growing, and Ultimate Forms. Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle Kuuga appears with Agito in Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle. He is playable in all forms except Growing Form. This was the first Kamen Rider video game to feature Kuuga Amazing Mighty as a playable character and also feature Kuuga's Rising Forms as fully playable. Rising Forms and Ultimate Form can select during battle by pressing Down (Rising Forms must select pre-existing forms first (for example Mighty Form can select Rising Mighty etc.)) Amazing Mighty is only playable in Survival Mode on difficulty normal (replace Mighty Form automatically after Mighty Form when life is lower than 30% ) Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Kuuga appears riding the Beat Chaser 2000 in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kuuga appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to ''Wizard.'' c20130318_riderbw_010_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Kuuga riding his TryChaser in game. Kuuga Rising Titan Form.jpg|Kuuga Rising Titan Form in the game. Rising_Kuuga_Mighty_Kick.jpg|Kuuga Rising Mighty form knocking out a Salis Worm. Kuuga_Ultimate_flamethrower.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form channeling flames from his hand. XqTjfpd.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form vesus N-Daguva-Zeba in a cutscene. 4 riders vs wizard.JPG|Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki and Kiva before they using their Rider Kicks to terminate Wizard. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|Kuuga among the Heisei and Neo-Heisei Era Riders. Stage Shows Timeranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi *In a stage show where the Timerangers are seen fighting their usual foes, a Gouongis show up and wind up defeating them. Kuuga in Mighty Form arrive assist the Timerangers. Names "Kuuga" in Japanese comes from the readings of "clear-self" (空我, Kūga). This possibly relates to how the user of the Arcle must have a "drive" to fully use the power of the belt. "Godai" translates to "five great" and is also one of the names for the five elements in Japanese philosophy. This relates to Kuuga's forms and their relations the five elements. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yusuke Godai was portrayed by . In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Kuuga was voiced by . In the newly released Kamen Rider Battride War, he was voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki, who also voices his A.R. counterpart. As Kamen Rider Kuuga, his suit actor was , his motorcycle action suit actor was . Kenji Tominaga returned to do suit work for the A.R. World Kuuga in episodes 25 and 26 of Kamen Rider Decade and in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. He once again served as suit actor for Kamen Rider Kuuga in Super Hero Taisen. Notes *Not only is Kuuga the first Kamen Rider of the Heisei Era, he is also the first Kamen Rider to have a stag beetle motif, followed quickly by G3, Garren, Gatack, and OOO in the Gatakiriba Combo, *Godai is the only Heisei Primary Rider to have no secondary nor extra Riders to aid his battle, though this may have to due to the fact that Ishinomori had worked on Kuuga, and left him to fight the Gurongi alone Rider-wise as a tribute to Ishinomori *Kuuga's Ultimate form is the only Heisei Kamen Rider's final form with the shortest number of appearances in their respective series to date, with its only appearances only as a silhoutte in some episodes and its proper debut in one episode before the finale. *Since it's Onodera Yusuke who became Kuuga in All Riders vs Dai Shocker movie. it can be assumed that Godai Yusuke is the only original Heisei Rider who didn't participate in the battle against Dai Shocker, given that (aside from Kamen Rider Black) the other riders like Agito, Ryuki, etc. are the original riders rather than their AR counterparts. *According to All Rider Net Movie, Godai is a Taurus with Type-B blood. *Kuuga Ultimate form is the only Final form that was never summoned and/or used by Kamen Rider Decade Complete form in the series, not counting the time when he did summon him together with the other Heisei Kamen Riders in their respective final forms in Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun ''and the newly game, ''Kamen Rider Battride War. *Ultimate Kuuga's weapons were referred to in the official data, but never seen in the Kuuga series proper. However, the weapons were included with the Souchaku Henshin action figure, where they were depicted as identical to the Rising weapons, with the blue/green/purple parts recolored to black. *Yusuke's words which is giving hopes to everyone and his thumb up signature is similar to Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna the protagonist from the series with the same name. External Links References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Primary Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Kuuga Riders Category:Mystic Riders